Grand Chase Lite Weapons
'Elesis' Arabian Sword *Level: 1 *Price: 30 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 55 *Defence: 5 *''An intimidating, giant sword used by Arabian warriors.'' Pirate Knight's Sword *Level: 1 *Price: 30 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 60 *Defence: 0 *''A sword that enables Pirate Knights to defeat evil Mushmons with a single slash.'' Chinese Sword *Level: 5 *Price: 45 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 85 *Defence: 5 *''A legendary sword used by a martial arts master that rules the martial arts underworld of the Orient long ago, and contains a record of the master's secret skills.'' Elite Roman Sword 2 *Level: 5 *Price: 45 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 90 *Defence: 0 *''A honorable sword that represents the elite Roman Garrison Knights' pledge to protect their empire from its enemies.'' Knight's Viking Sword *Level: 10 *Price: 60 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 115 *Defence: 5 *''This strange looking weapon isn't a shovel--it's really a sword! Only Herculean Warriors can handle its heavy weight.'' Night Witch Sword *Level: 10 *Price: 120 Gold *Health: 1250 *Attack: 120 *Defence: 30 *''A sword enchanted with a mysterious power; only its craftsman knows if the enchantment is helpful or harmful.'' Fighter Spirit Sword *Level: 15 *Price: 75 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 140 *Defence: 10 *''A sword made of bronze and silver, decorated with valuable jewels, and rumored to be used by Warriors that protected peace against evil in ancient times.'' Lightning Sword *Level: 15 *Price: 150 Gold *Health: 1625 *Attack: 160 *Defence: 35 *''A sword enchanted with the power of lightning. It will send lightning bolts to enemies.'' Levianthan Warrior Sword *Level: 20 *Price: 180 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 170 *Defence: 10 *''Levianthan Warriors carried weapons just like this sword.'' Ninko's Katana *Level: 20 *Price: 180 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 180 *Defence: 0 *''A Knight's sword that is modeled in the same style as the deadly ninja, Ninko, who would protect his master to the death.'' Black Knight's Sword *Level: 25 *Price: 220 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 200 *Defence: 20 *''An evil sword that is said to have an unquenchable thirst for blood. Beware, as it won't even show mercy to its wielder!'' Nazka Sword *Level: 25 *Price: 220 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 220 *Defence: 0 *''A unique sword that is only carried by Nazka Mercenary Soldiers. Merely owning it qualifies you to be a Nazka Mercenary.'' Cerberus Sword *Level: 30 *Price: 500 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 230 *Defence: 20 *''A sword forged in the image of Cerberus, the 3 headed dog that fights with the strength and fury of fiery oblivion!'' Holy Spirit Sword *Level: 30 *Price: 500 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 250 *Defence: 0 *''A sword blessed by the highest monk in Serdin that improves your concentration.'' Pepe's Mushy Sword *Level: 30 *Price: 1000 Gold *Health: 3000 *Attack: 250 *Defence: 70 *''A sword just as durable as that wild and crazy Pepe.'' 'Lire' Arabian Bow *Level: 1 *Price: 30 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 50 *Defence: 10 *''An extremely rare Arabian long bow that is rumored to be constructed out of a snake.'' Pirate Archer's Bow *Level: 1 *Price: 30 Gold *Health: 0 *Attack: 60 *Defence: 0 *''This is a more powerful bow suited for archery adepts. Being able to wield this weapon is proof that you are an expert Archer.'' Category:Weapons Category:IPhone Game